Collide
by VTCentaurea
Summary: I was in the Christmas mood while i wrote this. The Song is Collide by Howie Day. Inspired by GuardianJupiter's video.


_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

River looked out her bedroom window, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She saw the TARDIS sitting in her back yard, through the snow,and a smile lit up her face. Without thinking, she suddenly dashed down the stairs to her living room, where, in the doorway, she saw her Doctor laying fast asleep on the couch. Her heart soared as she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she knelt beside her couch. His eyes stayed closed, but an arm came up to rest around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, River Song." He mummbled in a sleepy voice.

~~~~~~

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_  
~~~~~~

When he finally rose from the bed he'd made of her couch, he could smell coffee and bacon in the air. He walked into the kitchen and found her still in her pajamas, standing by the stove that now hosted a pan full of bacon and eggs. Even in her sleepwear she was definately a sight to behold. No make-up was on her face, which was definately rare, and her hair was even more a mess than usual, but he could see the happy glow of her smile. Obviously he'd come at the perfect time in their storyline. They seemed to be near enough to eachother.

~~~~~~  
_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide_

He walked up behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her neck. She leaned up against him until he gave a soft gentle nibble to a spot below her ear.

"Doctor!" River sqealed, trying to escape from his embrace.

"But you've got to open you're presents!" He complained like a three year old.

"What presents?" She asked, going braindead for a moment.

"You're Christmas presents, River! Under you're tree! Jack, Rose, John, Donna, Amy, Rory, you're work friends, and I have all gotten you presents, i can't WAIT for you to open them!" He took her hand and pulled gently toward the living room.

"I'm cooking!" She laughed. "When the foods done, i promise, we'll go strait to presents." And the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the stove before River snatched if from him. "Doctor!" She scolded. "I meant done correctly, no cheating."

"Fine..." He smiled then took his sonic, kissed her, and walked into the living room.

~~~~~~

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

"Really, Doctor? The present is wrapped, i'm already not going to see it, do i really have to wear the blindfold?" River laughed.

"Seeing it right after you unwrap is just isn't fair!" He said in a excited childish voice. This will be so much more fun, so just unwrap your presents." He grinned. River stuck her lower lip out in a pout, but obeyed.

~~~~~~__

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide

"Who is this one from?" She shook a small rectangular one.

"I think that's from Martha..." He muttered, looking at the card that had come with the gift. "Ah, yes it is! She told me about this, you'll love it!"

"Wish i could SEE it..." She mummbled, but unwraped the gift. "Lets see... cold... kinda feels like glass... but there's something surrounding it..."

"Good, good. Now what is it?" He snickered.

"A picture frame?"

"No! A DIGITAL picture frame! It has all the pictures of all of us on it!" He said. River took the blindfold off to look at her gift.

"It's beautiful!"

_~~~~~~_

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

"Next one." He said, putting the blindfold back on her. "This one is from me..."

"Oh, Doctor you didn't have to get me anything..." She said as he slid the small box into her awaiting hands. "The... the box is soft, you didn't wrap it..."

"No... guess i didn't..." River could hear the smile in his voice.

_~~~~~~_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide

"It's velvet... what did i tell you about spending too much money!" River snapped at him and he laughed.

"It was worth it. Now open it, the suspence is killing me."

"Fine fine..." She said, opening the lid. "The... the box is hinged on one side... oh, Doctor..." Her breath hitched when her index finger hit what was in the box. She felt her blindfold be lifted and she saw the blueish stone. In it, a small gold light was shining. The stone it'self rested in a ring that looked to be pure gold.

"Merry Christmas, River Song... Merry Christmas..." The Doctor hugged her around the shoulders. One of her hands came up to his arm and her head tilted to lay with it.

"Merry Christmas, My Doctor..." She said through her overjoyed tears.

_You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide_


End file.
